Trojan Days
by IamAbotticelli
Summary: After a battle at Troy, one where the gods were fighting each other, Artemis is injured. Athena feels worried and guilty so she goes to talk to her. One shot, in the same universe as 'After the Fall' but preceding it.


Night had fallen over the plains of Ilium and with it the armies had retreated to their camps, to feast and dine; to celebrate another day of living. Athena normally moved amongst the Greeks, keeping their spirits up and encouraging them to repeat the heroic acts of the battle the next day and the next in the bloody siege of Troy.

Tonight though, she stood on Mount Olympus, hesitating at the threshold of Artemis' palace. It was deep in the woods of Olympus, as deep as it could be without coming out the other side, and it was isolated; hidden by the thick wall of pine trees that surrounded it. The Goddess of Wisdom had no possible excuse for being there, yet there she stood, fidgeting slightly as she waited at the boundary of Artemis' territory.

Apollo had been and gone, he had healed his sister as much as he could but the wounds inflicted by another goddess could not be so easily wiped away. The goddess in question, Hera, was banqueting with the other immortals; gorging herself on thick nectar and sweet ambrosia. Athena's own stomach had roiled with shame when she had seen the golden ichor that still stained Hera's hands. She had left the dining hall with its vaulted starred ceilings and walked slowly towards where she knew she should be, shame and fear clinging to every footstep.

Athena found herself wishing for her armour with its snarling gorgon's head that terrified both men and gods (although the latter never admitted it). All she had now was a thin blue dress to protect herself with. She rubbed her hands together distractedly and cast worried glances into the palace. Sighing, she dropped her head and turned to walk away but before she could a wry voice called out,

"You're leaving without even saying hello?" Her body snapped around to face the speaker and she saw Artemis leaning heavily against the doors she had been worrying at. The Goddess of the Moon did not look….good. Her lip was split and starting to swell, her limbs were littered with bruises and cuts; Athena could even see a set of hand-shaped bruises that mirrored each other on her arms. The normally in control goddess couldn't tear her eyes away from the injuries and she stammered as she spoke.

"I…I'm sorry. I, I just wanted to see if you were…alright. I didn't mean to disturb you, I had better go." Athena bowed her head, avoiding the Huntress' piercing gaze, and turned once more to leave.

"Oh Athena, wait! Please come inside!" Artemis' voice was part pleading, part exasperated and Athena could not help but respond to it, especially as she could hear the pain leeching into the other eternal maiden's voice. The owl-eyed Goddess turned, hands clenched around the fabric of her dress and followed her sister Olympian into the dark palace. The Huntress moved slowly and without the natural grace that often defined her actions. The darkness of the palace itself seemed oppressive, though of course the dark was no impenetrable curtain to either of them, but still, it…lingered, wormed its way into Pallas Athena's bones creating a slight chill. They walked through the dark hallway and slipped past shadowed formal reception rooms before reaching the oasis of light that was Artemis' personal living room; the room where she chatted with Apollo and fletched her arrows as Athena read from some obscure tome. The fire in the centre of the room blazed merrily and Artemis collapsed into her normal chair, rolling her eyes as her grey hunting dog jumped up from its warm spot by the fire and began to prance around her, barking in delight.

"Yes, yes, I'm back you silly thing and I'm glad to see you too, now go back to sleep." The dog slobbered affectionately on the hand that was pointing to his bed before collapsing back down again. Athena was standing, fidgeting as she gazed at the floor. The Huntress looked at her, eyes showing both affection and exasperation. "If you don't sit down, I'll let Argus lick you to death." The Goddess of Wisdom sat down in her normal chair, still not quite looking at Artemis.

"As if I'd let that mangy mutt within a foot of me after what he did to my scroll." She said, her tone very carefully mimicking Artemis'. The Huntress fixed her piercing gaze on the other goddess before sighing, her playfulness sliding away.

"I'm not hurt forever like Hephaestus. I will heal in time. You know this like you knew that there was a possibility that we would end up on different sides when you helped to start this war. So, what are you worrying about?"

"You always get straight to the point, don't you?" Athena muttered, relaxing in her chair. The Goddess of the Moon did not speak; she just kept her shining eyes fixed steadily on Athena. "Yes, logically I knew what could happen, what would happen as soon as Apollo stood with the Trojans."

"So what is the problem?"

"I did no realise how much I would…dislike seeing you hurt. I thought I could keep Hera under some sort of control, I am sorry that you were hurt." Artemis huffed in annoyance and Athena's head snapped up to gaze at her.

"Get over here."

"What?"

"Just get over here bird brain." The Huntress snapped. The Goddess of Wisdom slunk over to her like a chastised child, a child she had never been. As soon as she stood next to the Huntress' chair, Artemis grabbed her arm and used her to stand upright.

"This was not your fault. I chose to fight with Apollo. You have never been able to control Hera; at best you have bargained her into a brief submission at times. As for seeing me hurt, well, I don't like the idea of you getting hurt at all so accept that I will be fine and let me worry in peace the next time you are injured." Athena looked at her and silence filled the room. Her lips quirked upwards slightly and she inclined her head in submission to Artemis.

"It is a deal."

"Good." Artemis nodded firmly before collapsing back into her chair, a pained sigh escaping from her chest. The Goddess of Wisdom patted her on the shoulder and moved back over to her own chair before sitting down again.

"Don't think I forgot that insult by the way, although 'bird brain' is hardly up to your usual standards." Artemis threw back her head and laughed a laugh as light as a doe running through the forest.

"I'll remember that next time Athenian." Athena scoffed, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well, I'm sure you will give it your best shot Huntress, though you have been missing the mark in that area for many years." Artemis made a mock sound of hurt, hand clasped over her heart in pretend pain and the two goddesses laughed, happily forgetting the world outside of their little room for awhile.


End file.
